The Heel Siblings: Origins
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: AU. Real Heel Siblings. CaSet. Have you ever wondered how it would be if he heels siblings weren t just characters? In real life, how did it all start? How did they become what we all know and secretly love? Well...here is what my mind came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat and its characters belong to Yoshiki Nakamura, the only thing that I own are the crazy ideas, which I come up with on the spot, and the words that I so indiscriminately use to try and make my point across.**

* * *

The meeting

Little feet ran through the dirty streets of London making small pit pat noises as a pint sized girl, no more than 7 years old with rebellious grey eyes and light blonde hair, escaped from an irate fat man that, on the same morning, baked the fresh loaf of bread the running girl held between her thin underfeed fingers with the strength of someone desperate to eat after two whole days without a decent meal.

-Come here you little street rat! I´ll show you just what we do to thieves like you! - Screamed the forty something year old, face completely red from both anger and exhaustion, barely holding his breath until, finally, he could no longer keep up with the swift wisp of a girl that, with no difficulty, disappeared from his sight maneuvering expertly through the familiar dark alleys and crevices of the British city.

Of course, leaving behind the fatso didn´t stop the dirty looking girl, no, the life on the cruel streets had taught her better than that so, even if the man was nowhere in sight and her steps were the only sounds in the empty alleyway, she kept running full speed until the familiar looking old abandoned building, with wood planks obstructing its doors and broken windows, was right in front of her. Only at that moment, the child let her tired legs decrease their fast pace and took a deep breath, fillings her lungs with the much needed air they were deprived of during her race.

With no need to think twice, her bare feet moved effortlessly through the, many times walked, path she so painstakingly created and memorized to the inside of the building, no one the wiser. Once in, fragile looking structure of the building sheltering the girl from the drizzle starting outside, she couldn´t help but fall to the old wooden floor in an exhausted sort of satisfaction. Today she´ll finally put some real food into her continuously sounding belly, no damn scraps from the trash nor pieces of food from pitying strangers.

These thoughts running across her mind, the kid looked at the appetizing loaf of warm bread in her hands and carefully pinched a piece between her forefinger and thumb, the soft and airy food leaving small crumbs in her stolen dirty jeans but this little mattered to her as she put the piece inside of her mouth and, then, proceeded in the same fashion to eat half of her treat, slow movements aimed to keep her from chucking down what made her go through so much trouble to obtain.

Half the bread down and the other half carefully saved for later in her back pocket, the blonde girl laid on the floor in fetal position, a thin blanket found on top of a dusty piece of furniture over her lithe figure and arms acting as pillow, and closed her heavy eyelids effectively relaxing and falling to Morpheus arms thanks to the sound of the rain hitting the asphalt on that, particularly, cold night of October.

Sadly, her unusually blissful sleep wouldn´t last long as, mere hours later, a loud noise of a body colliding against metal in the vicinities, along with the sound of the heavy rain, would break the light sleep of the girl, conditioned by living in very hostile environments and constantly being on the run. So, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, she hid her blanket in one of the corners of the room and, with silent animal like movements, made her way to the blocked window, nearest to the alley where the noise came from, to watch what was going on from one of the gaps of the horizontally placed wooden planks.

To, not so much of her surprise, in the adjacent alley some big guys were beating to pulp a much smaller figure that, futilely, tried with all its might to defend itself. Already knowing how this was going to go, grey eyes watched bored as again and again the small figure fell just to stand once more, all the while giving and receiving punches and colliding with the walls or metal trash container until, naturally, it couldn´t stand anymore and the bullies, probably as black and blue as the victim but still in a better condition, decided to leave it like that, abandoning the unmoving body of their unfortunate target.

*Well…that was so anticlimactic* she couldn´t help but think as the place returned to its former calm where the only sound was the splatter of the rain. Done satiating her curiosity, the girl disregarded the situation observed as non-important to her person and went back to the floor pulling her blanket and trying, once again, to sleep…

*It is cold in here*…she turned to the other side and rubbed her hands but stayed in the floor…

*It must be freezing outside with this rain*…she turned, again, trying to find a comfortable position but strangely not being fructiferous in her endeavor…

*And this is wooden floor unlike the asphalt streets*…her brows furrowed in dissatisfaction at the unrest of her mind and she, stubbornly, blanched it hearing the pouring rain, but still no rest came as the small nagging feeling at the back of her mind wouldn´t let her sleep…

*Damn it*

A sigh escaping her lips, the girl resigned herself to not getting a wink of sleep so she decided she, might as well, deal with the sudden and incredibly stupid charge of conscience that moved her to relinquish her ok shelter to go out, in the bloody pouring rain, at night, just to check if a damn stranger was on his way to become a corpse or if he simply was laying in wait for hypothermia to settle in so he could go his merry way. *What happened to the "every man for himself" bullshit? I thought I had that covered!*

Moving reluctantly from her spot, the kid followed the same path between rotten wood and small holes in the walls until the freezing rain greeted her petite figure, positively soaking her body by the time she was in front of the unmoving…boy? And yep, definitely in wait of getting hypothermia **and** becoming a corpse, the one who came first it seemed *Just dandy*

-Hey wake up- She loudly called him, annoyance clear in her voice, trying in vain to make him react but when not even moving him with her feet got the objective done a sigh left her. Resignation and a heavy annoyance, not only at the unresponsive boy but also at her normally non-existent compassion, coming into conflict she looked at his paling face. Resignation winning the war, another sigh escaped her and she really hoped that she wasn´t going to regret this later.

Tiny trembling hands took a hold of the black jacket the 13ish year old boy was wearing and, with great effort, pulled him all the way to the back of the building, near her usual entry, just to realize that even if he fitted through the external door there was no way someone as big as him could pass across the passages that barely fitted her small figure. She looked at him and, with no small amount of bitterness, got him to the only place where he could go; the first room of the building, where the cold was biting but no rain could intrude *I am so tempted to forsake you, if only you weren´t at the brink of death with no one but me to pity you*

Sharp eyes observed, now more closely, the bruised shivering body she dragged and got slightly worried when a little pool of blood formed near his head covered in silky black locks. *That ain´t good* Taken over her instincts, she ripped a good portion of her hard earned jeans and, with the clean side of the parchment, applied pressure on the bleeding right side of his head before, ripping a part of her t-shirt, she bandaged it as best as she could. *You better be damn grateful for this*

Lastly, seeing as the other injuries were only bruises, she took off his black jacket and t-shirt along with his drenched jeans, shoes and socks, taking off her own in the process, and finally covered them both with her trusty blanket, all the while praying that the little warmth of their bodies close to each other was enough to keep sickness and hypothermia away.


	2. Chapter 2

The awakening

Cold…no, freezing. That´s how he felt from his knees to his feet and all over his back, strangely enough the front from his knees up was warm and…heavy? Despite his aching bruised body, he stubbornly lifted his arms just to identify what it was that provided him with warmth when everything else was worryingly cold.

For a moment, he could swear it was a small breathing body snuggled against him with its legs tangled between his but… What where the probabilities? Last thing he remembered one of those stupid racial bullies, with his equally dumb friends, surrounded him after seeing on him his way back home, from a late job in his parent´s agency, and then dragged him to the emptiest black alley to "teach him how real British people deal with dirty monsters like him".

Opting to confirm his improbable theory of sharing sleeping quarters with another human being that tiny and comfortable, he opened his eyes to, indeed, find a small female figure curled, just like a cat, on his chest, smooth legs intertwined with his and as scantily clad as he felt…*What?!* Still not believing, he blinked several times before coming to the conclusion that yes, somehow he passed from lying in a cold dark alley, wet and bruised, to scantily clothed in a dried place with a warm female body pressed against him. Okay, maybe it wasn´t a **developed** female body but still.

As thoughts drifted, one after the other in his head, the boy couldn´t help but take in the sight of the girl cozily sleeping on his chest, sucking what warmth his body provided. Her long wild tresses were a pale blonde that looked dirty with grease, her lashes were long contrasting with her surprisingly delicate and flawless white skin, her lips were ripe and rosy and her nose was a little bottom like thing, over all she had feminine factions that definitely put her in the cute spectrum. If it weren´t for her unhealthily thin body, her paleness, and her dirty state he would easily say that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

*So…then again what am I doing here?* He thought, swiftly looking at his plain surroundings comprised of an old wooden floor, four walls painted a dull too washed away color to determine with one of them sporting a small hole possibly connecting to another room, one window blocked by wooden planks, two locked doors and sparse furniture covered in dust.

Almost like hearing his unvoiced question, the lightest, prettiest grey eyes he had ever seen, with a tint of silver, opened looking straight to his dark grey blue tinted eyes with sharpness and intelligence misplaced in someone so young and, just by that fact, for an instance he felt like they were alike, like a sense of comradeship wouldn´t be amiss if it was established.

In a trance like state, the boy saw as the little girl unfurled herself moving away from him and, with no reservation whatsoever and a feline like grace, sat down making the blanket that covered her slip down her back, completely exposing her thin body only dressed in panties. Not quite used to this kind of behavior from any member of the female population, he watched spellbound as she stood up with the same grace, took some clothes put askew over a damaged coffee table and threw him his missing clothes, instinctively catching them in spite of his aching body.

-There, they should be dried by now- Like that; her soft melodic voice in a flat and bored tone cut like a knife the weird stupor in which this strange morning put him in. Thus, returning his normal thinking process along his sensible personality. This change clear in his now collected face but missed by his uninterested companion.

\- Where am I? - His voice came out dried and gruffer than usual as the question slipped his lips while he diligently put on his stiff jeans and shirt, only occasionally taking his intense eyes off the, unusual, human being clothing herself in ripped fabrics that, upon further inspection, were used as improvised bandages for his nasty head injury.

\- In the abandoned building near the alley where I found you. You were in quite a pinch- Her answer was direct and flat just like the first time she talked and, if he were his reserved and a little grumpy usual self he would have probably left it like that, muttering a soft "well, thanks for the save" and getting out of that place so he could go home, take a shower, put on some clean clothes and treat his wounds until he was recovered enough to get payback for this episode but…something kept him there and the same something compelled him to know more about his pygmy savior, to **not** let her go just yet.

-My name is Cain, what is yours? - The question left his lips in a dried and raspy way, all due to his raw throat, but he chose to be indifferent to his own discomfort as long as he could satiate his curiosity regarding this interesting blonde, at least a little… as long as he could find a reason for this unexplainable pull he felt towards this being.

The out of place and, judging by the bad boy looks, also out of character question garnered the desired effect, turning the entirely dressed female´s attention back to him. Cautious and slightly curious grey eyes fixing on him, a blonde eyebrow rising regally, Cain felt a little embarrassed at his not-subtle-at-all information digging, unconsciously shifting a little in his place, but, recognizing the glint of amusement sparkling in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

-Setsuka- She replied; a little smirk adorning her features until the loud growl from her stomach wiped it away mere seconds later. Reminded of her need to eat, she introduced her right hand in her pocket reaching for her treat to momentarily freeze at the contact. A hint of comprehension and rage flashed through her face, subsequently, turning into a fake expression of happiness that would be convincing if the vein of her forehead weren´t pulsing in anger.

No sight of the previously uninterested air, her fisted hand took out the mushy, unappealing white mass from her pocket and, closing the distance with rapid steps, forced it upon his hand, the impact of the squishy substance hitting full force his already mistreated pink palm making him flinch from the pain and the surprise.

-And **you** owe me a dinner **and** new clothes- she finished with saccharine venom, blonde mane of hair moving wildly around her before she swiftly turned around and her silhouette disappeared through the door, leaving behind a whiplashed male who, astonished, slowly looked at the thing in his hand. Her words bounced in his head, his mind working full power to understand their meaning and discover their relation to what was in his possession until he, correctly, concluded that the slimy disgusting thing was, in fact, food that got ruined by the water…when she came out of her shelter to save him.

If he felt bad before, because of the state her clothes were in, currently he felt like a mountain decided to sit on him; he was so indebted to her. Without dropping his "present" he allowed himself to look, in a shiny piece of broken glass nearby, at the bandaged done to his head, seriously appreciating the neat and careful work. Interestingly enough, apart from the guilt of ruining both her meal and her clothes, he felt a small warmth at the thought that the exotic girl had gone beyond and above caring for him, not even knowing who he was or regarding her own health or meal.

No one had ever done something like that for him and, no matter how angry she became at her meal´s state, he was honestly glad that now he could have an excuse to see her again and get to know her. There was no way he was going to disregard a debt, an opportunity to enjoy her feisty personality and a possibility to figure out the strange pull he felt ever since he laid his eyes on her.

Determination settled, Cain departed from the abandoned building striding confidently to his home despite the multiple bruises adorning his black clothed body. First things first, he needed to recover and deal with the bastards that decided to let him rot under the rain like garbage. He stopped a second to look back at the building, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

*I will come back*

* * *

 **AN: Sup? For those who already read the first chapter I invite you to check it again, since I added some things and corrected others, nothing really big but still more fitting.**


	3. Chapter 3

A great deal of Insistence, part I

Hunger pains struck her on her way home, the loud rumbling of her belly sending to waste the naturally silent way she moved. Her hands were once again empty, no food to alleviate the pain nor give her energy thus making her usually graceful actions lethargic and slower than she was comfortable with, also grating on her already foul mood.

Since the day she saved the unfortunate guy, who ruined her bread, it seemed like her luck had ran out. The egoistic baker was more alert than ever, never leaving any scraps for her to take and keeping his eyes on the product, and the market where she tended to steal from had kind of put her on their black list because of the exaggerated warnings the spiteful fatty persecutor had spread all over the food selling sector to make her life difficult.

A sigh slipped her lips in frustration and her brows furrowed at the thought of trying to sleep with her body constantly complaining its lack of fuel to keep working, hand finding its way to her long and knotted blonde locks to release some of her feelings, trying to unknot the disaster that she called hair. Distracted as she was at the self imposed task, her feet mechanically walked to the back of the building, opening the only unlocked door just to find somebody already inside.

Her eyes narrowed, hand releasing her hair to take a position ready to strike or run with all her might to the small hole in the wall leading to her hideout if the person proved violent, as the majority proved to be towards her person. The black dressed shadowed person turned around at the sound of the door opening and, to her slight surprise it was the same guy from before, Cain if she recalled correctly.

-What are you doing here? - She inquired suspicious and cautious of the motive the stranger had for coming back. Her mood taking a serious hit at seeing him again after the downhill her situation turned to due to her stupid and out of character kindness. *See, this is exactly why you should only care about yourself* She self-depreciatingly thought already regretting what she did.

Reading her mood for what it was Cain raised both hands slowly in an innocuous manner deciding to treat the female like the untrusting small feline-like animal she probably was. The same cautiousness with which he would approach a street cat, eyes never leaving her visage, he pointed to the small paper bag deposited in the floor for the lack of a table.

-Food- He muttered, baritone voice smooth and velvety in contrast to the raspy and gruff way it was before. Still suspicious, she slowly walked towards the bag leaving the door slightly open, for a fast exit, and eyes focused on his person in case he tried anything strange while she checked if his statement was true or not. For the sole purpose of making her feel as unthreatened as possible, he even took a few steps back so there was some distance between him and the peace offering and she could see for herself with the comfort of not having him breathing down her neck.

Bending in front of the bag, she slowly directed her gaze from him to the contents of it, his booted feet in the corner of her eye, to discover an assortment of breads carefully put inside; cinnamon rolls, cheese breads, sweet breads and buns among the tasty treats that almost filled the bag to the top. Her mouth immediately watered at the sight but she shook her daze returning her gaze to him.

-What makes you think that I want your pity?- She acidly asked using the hot rage and indignity she felt at the prospect of being a charity project to ignore the deliciously tempting smell of recently baked bread. God, she could almost feel the warmth exuding from the brown paper most definitely calling her to sink her teeth in the soft and gold looking products.

At that precise moment, most possibly sensing the nature of her traitorous thoughts, her stomach decided to vocalize its disagreement with her question, making it notoriously clear that she hadn´t tasted even a minuscule quantity of substance since she left him, obviously to scavenge, four days ago. In an excruciatingly familiar way, he lifted an eyebrow with great amusement sparkling in his eyes but his face remaining in the serious expression it was in since she entered the room.

A hot feeling spread through her cheeks positively turning them deep scarlet due to the embarrassment she could practically sense exuding from each of her pores. Her brows furrowed deeply and, trying to hide her expression from him, she turned her face to the side clicking her tongue in frustration, locks flying around at the brusque movement and helping a little to obstruct his view. Even though, the gesture didn´t escape his notice, stare solely centered on her, and for a fraction of a second the corners of his mouth turned upwards finding her absolutely adorable all flustered.

Some minutes lately, composing himself, he decided that if things stayed as they were they most likely weren't going to accomplish anything so he took the initiative, knowing exactly how to placate the girl.

-It ain´t pity, you saved me at the cost of you own meal. It´s only fair for me to return the favor- He reassured averting his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets to mask, as simply stating, how grateful and hopefully eager he was for the kindness and compassion she bestowed upon him that day. His statement brought her gaze back to him, her face back to normal and eyes less mistrustful and more curious but still guarded. So, with sure and slow steps, he walked and bended right in front of her, the bag being sandwiched between them, took the first bread of the batch and gave it a small bite, swallowing it and finally extending the appetizing delicacy to her in, what he considered, a friendly way.

Nevertheless, her eyes didn´t wandered to the extended peace offering until she deemed that there was neither malicious intent nor any kind of negative effect induced on him for ingesting what looked like normal cheese bread. Only then, she allowed her eyes to fall to his hand admiring the, for her, unusual and genuine gesture of simple gratitude and goodness.

Shyness, for a change, getting the best of her she bypassed his offering, hugging the whole bag with one hand and sitting in the floor. Stealing a look at him, and seeing the puppy hurt expression he unconsciously let loose, she decided to do something she had never done before, at the potency of his hurt, explain her actions so he didn´t misunderstand and felt bad.

-That one is yours, it´ll be weird if only I ate- She gruffly explained, a small tint of pink in her cheeks and avoiding his eyes, inwardly surprised at her own thoughtfulness and determined to leave it like that whether he caught on or not. *There **is** a limit to how far I can go for someone else´s comfort* she stubbornly thought, not willing to accept this newfound facet of her. Still, she rapidly looked at his face.

Incredibly enough, the moment she said that, he realized just what kind of face he was making at the mere thought that she didn´t even wanted to accept, from his hand, what he was giving opting to take the bag avoiding any contact with him *Since when am I this transparent?* Nonetheless, he actually felt reassured that he wasn´t being rejected, instead being included and thanked for in her own stubborn and not at all direct way.

A small smile spread on his face, greeting her when her eyes discretely looked his way to determine his mood. A chuckle almost escaping him, but being safely muffled by biting his bread, when she rapidly turned her sight to the bag she was tightly hugging and extracted similar cheese bread, eating it in small adorable bites. The delicious flavor of the salty and gooey cheese, along with the toasted exterior of the bread and soft airy interior of it, exploding in her mouth and making her release a soft pleased sound, eerily similar to a moan.

Right then, as Setsuka savored her food with a genuine happiness he had never seen, Cain felt an unexplainable sense of calm and contentment. Yes, he didn´t particularly enjoyed eating since he was never one to look forward to a meal or at the prospect of food, but if it was under these circumstances he didn´t really mind eating a loaf of bread. In fact, he could even start looking forward to this.

* * *

 **AN: Hey people! Thanks for the comments and possitive feedback, I really appreaciate all this and I am constantly improving this fanfic, usually fixing gamatical mistakes and others, thus all the times I replace a chapter. So, do not fret if you read a chapter and some minutes later one or two sentences are changed. All these changes are small and only if I add something significant, plot wise or important to portraying a character, will I invited you to check out a specific chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following!**


End file.
